juniperleefandomcom-20200214-history
O Brother What Art Thou
"O Brother What Art Thou" is the fifteenth episode of the series and the second episode of season two. Synopsis Ray-Ray tests a growth potion that June has created for a dwarf giant (he's even smaller than Ray-Ray, leading to Monroe and some little humor, pun intended), but his experimentation causes a big problem becoming invisible and a lizard monster that's getting bigger by the minute. So June and Monroe try to create a new person and transfer Ray-Ray's brain into it. It works, but the monster has suddenly gotten a mind of its own and wants to eliminate them all. On top of that, the monster keeps growing bigger. Ray Ray doesn't want to banish it, but June tries to battle it. However, the monster overpowers June easily. Will they banish it before it's too late? Recap A dwarf giant comes to June for help with land disputes. Because of his stature, he is unable to grab the attention and respect as leader of his tribe. Monroe promises a sure solution via a growth potion just for him. When they leave it to simmer over the day though, Ray Ray finds it and lugs it down. Because it is a potion made for giants, it transforms him into a big dinosaur-like monster. He keeps growing bigger and bigger prompting June and Monroe to prepare a different concoction: a new body for Ray Ray. They go through different solutions until landing on one with a mustache. June then uses a Orb of Drakaron to transport Ray Ray's mind and brain into the new copy. The plan works, the kids hug it out and is about to June take Ray Ray to eat something but the monster body of Ray Ray left behind suddenly wakes up and starts stomping them. They run to the park and are unable to stun or take him out somehow but June manages to get a clean shot eventually. Ray Ray protests however, realizing that they can't just banish a monster that has just been him. He pleads June to give him a chance and goes to calm it down. It works and when June and Monroe ask, Ray Ray tells them that of course it worked, it's him after all and Ray Ray knows himself. They end up finding a solution for what to do with Ray Ray's monster self when the dwarf giant shows up to retrieve the potion made for him. Credits clip There are giants about to start a fight over a dispute when the dwarf giant shows up with monster Ray Ray to break the fight up. Characters *Ray Ray *Juniper *Monroe *Giant leader Quotes :Ray Ray: ...And "Pow"! :June: Oh, look - you can't pow if you don't have any powers! (Ray Ray's about to interrupt-) Nugh. Uh-uh. Shoving 45 grapes into your mouth doe not count as a power. :Ray Ray: - and two up my nose! :Ray Ray: Aw, c'mon, June, you gotta give me more game-time! :Ray Ray: It's like you're President, and I'm the VP, and when you croak, I gotta be ready to hit the field. :June: Good to hear you're so anxiously awaiting my demise. :Ray Ray: Mom, can I have a credit card? :Mrs. Lee: No. :Ray Ray: ATM? :Mrs. Lee: No. :Ray Ray: Driver's license? :Mrs. Lee: No! :Ray Ray: Library card? :(Beat) :Mrs. Lee: Glad to see you take an interest in reading! :Ray Ray: Knowledge is power, toots! :Mrs. Lee: ...What did you call me? :Ray Ray: I love you! :Monroe: what's the Orch of Drakaron for? :June: Well, goblins use it to transport stuff back and forth, so it should work switching his brain. ...(scratches head)... Right? :Monroe:Eh, it's worth a shot. :Ray Ray: Worth? A shot? This is my melon you're playin' all fast and loose with! :Monroe: True, it wouldn't be the greatest loss. :June: -Hey, don't worry, (patting on Ray Rays snout) I know what I'm doing. (Points the stone) :Ray Ray: (whispering) Other way, lass... :June: ...Oh. Yeah. :(Ray Ray falls down after his mind being transferred to a new body) :June: Ray Ray! Ray Ray! Are you alright? Say something! :(Ray Ray wakes up) ...Im starving! Man, what a ride! Let's do that again! :Monroe: I'd say his brain is workin' at full capacity. :June: Augh- (June hugs him, then hits him lightly) Now stay out of my room! :Ray Ray: Ow! Okay, already!... Do I look taller? I feel taller! Trivia * This episode was produced before It's the Great Pumpkin, Juniper Lee, but aired second after it. *We find out June is also savvy about science fiction in general, referring to the big robot at the start of the episode, warning the monster who built it to be more careful, since it would probably turn against its masters and take over the world. * Ray Ray talks about being the Vice President to June's President, taking over and being big. Ironically, that's kind of what he does in a later episode.Te Xuan Me? * Running Gag: June and Monroe laugh at the tiny giant and make "big" puns. * Ray Ray is revealed to be 8 years old. * At the end of this episode, Ray Ray is still in his magically created body. * June knows magic powerful enough to clone humans. * From this episode onward, Ray Ray inhabits a body that is a copy of his original one. * Ending Tagline: "I love you!" - Ray Ray Allusions * As a giant purple dino-monster, Ray Ray resembles Barnie the dinosaur a bit, which is also commented on inside the episode. * Clone: Boomfist Girl? - While June was pouring the clones, one turned into a female superhero with Ray-Ray's Boomfist shirt. Later we see this same heroine in Star Quality fighting with Boomfist on TV. * Clone: Daffy Duck - While June was pouring the clones, one looked like Daffy when Bugs Bunny drew him as a flower with a purple body and four feet. This is a references to The Looney Tunes episode, Duck Amuck, an episode where Daffy's animation is worked over and over again by an animator. * Plot: Incredible Hulk. Possibly a reference when Bruce got separated from the Hulk to a new body, the Hulk became the mindless Bannerless Hulk: Created when Banner was physically separated from the Hulk's physical form by use of a "nutrient bath", removing all memory and personality from the Hulk's body leaving behind a Hulk that was violent and animalistic. * Shout-outs: Barney & Godzilla. The real names of two fictional dinosaurs. Godzilla, of course, from the Japanese horror genre, and Barney from PBS's well-known kids' show. * The episode title seems to be an allusion to "O Brother, Where Art Thou" a 2000-released crime-adventure film where the protagonist wants to film a fictionalized account of The Great Depression called, "O Brother, Where Art Thou?" which itself is a reference to a 1941 "Sullivan's Travels". Gallery Juniperleerobot.jpg|'Mike Kunkels robot character design for "O Brother What Art Thou" Juniperleerobot2.jpg|'Mike Kunkel's design for the robot in "O Brother What Art Thou".''' 15rayrayrobot1.png|Ray Ray pointing at a rampant robot. 15rayrayrobot2.png Ray Ray as a girl 00.jpg|Ray Ray's clone body number 4 (Boom Girl sidekick outfit) References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Spell Debut Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Quotes